Pigheaded
by The-3-Sueslayers
Summary: We started out as two proud, stubborn people, dead set against each other... How did it end up like this? A set of IkeXSanaki oneshots. T because I feel like it. Sueslayer2
1. Chapter 1

Ok, well hello there! IkeXSanaki might be a bit of a strange pairing, but I like it. Sanaki's not that much younger than he is, maybe two or three years. She's also mature enough to make up for it, and I think they're cute together. So there! Also, I thought this song suits them.

Don't own anything!

* * *

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'_

"What was your name again? Ike, was it? Well, let me tell you this." Apostle Sanaki stared angrily up at Ike, somehow managing to convey the feeling of looking down. "The future of your princess and your home country may just depend on your behaviour. So if you want Benion's help, I suggest you learn to hold your tongue!" She stormed off.

Ike stared indignantly after her. "Where does she get off acting like that?" he asked out loud.

"Ike!" Titania hissed. When he looked over, she said, "Sanaki is the Apostle. She gets off acting pretty much however she wants, and if we want her help, we have to be respectful. You don't have to like her, just don't say it out loud!"

__

She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion

"Good," said Sanaki. She gave a small, triumphant smile. "I'm glad you managed that. I will have him incarcerated when the Holy Guard find him." She looked at the group. "Oh, and if you could not say anything about this."

"She treats us like her own private troops!" Ike said, angry again.

__

She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter

"You knew all along!" said Ike.

Sanaki smiled thinly. "You're more perceptive than I had originally thought. I suspected it, yes. But I could not tell the Holy guard, they're to obvious. So you and your group were the perfect people to send. It's wrong, and it's against the law. I can't exactly let them get away with that." Her smile grew. Then, she looked around. "I have things to do. I will call on you again, Ike."

And she was gone. Ike looked around the room for a moment, then left.

__

Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

"I'm so sorry," she said. Gone was her regal posture and aloof voice. She stood before the last surviving Herons as a human, and Ike realized she was older than he had thought. Perhaps only a couple of years younger than himself. "I know the atrocity my people have inflicted upon you and your forest can never be fully healed. I only wish I could have been there to try and stop them." She fell to her knees before the Heron Prince.

"Sanaki!" hissed one of her guard. "What are you doing?"

Reyson's face softened, and he helped her to her feet. "It's alright. You weren't even born then. What can be broken can be repaired."

"Thank you," said Sanaki.

__

'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for.

"Begnion will assist you," Sanaki said to Elincia.

"Thank you," Elincia said, smiling, full of gratitude.

"However, there is one problem," Sanaki continued. "One matter that must be dealt with. Who will lead this army?"

"Ike will, if he doesn't mind," said Elincia.

"Of course I will," said Ike.

"But," said Sanaki, "That's exactly what can't happen. Ike is a commoner, and Begnion cannot entrust our army to a nameless mercenary."

__

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power

Elincia looked at Ike, worried.

"However, we can deal with that, can't we?" put in Sanaki. "Elincia, you can make Ike a lord. Then there is no problem."

"What?" said Ike. "I am no noble!" He refused to give up his freedom, the thing he valued most in the world, to appease this girl's conscience!

"You don't have to," said Elincia. She hung her head. There was no way she would force Ike, but she didn't know if she could find a general like him.

Sanaki interrupted. "You would give up on her so easily, just on the basis of a poorly formed grudge against the nobility?"

"Fine," said Ike. "I'll do it."

"Elincia," said Sanaki.

Elincia nodded. "Please give me your sword," she said.

__

And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her

Sanaki swept out of the room without a word. Ike sighed, exasperated. That girl and her temper! But then again, she was more of a young woman now. She had grown a lot since they last met, but she said he had stayed exactly the same. He was glad of that, he hadn't wanted to change much.

__

What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

The rest of the group, gathered to discuss tactics, stared at him silently. He knew what they all wanted him to do. With another sigh, this one of resignation, he followed the hot-tempered young empress out of the room. Perhaps he could get her to calm down, and she'd come back and finish the discussion.

__

'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for.

Ike looked at the package. What was he supposed to do with this? It was Sanaki's birthday, and he'd put a lot of effort into it. He had been so glad he was in Beignion in time to give it to her.

_I suppose I'll take it to her,_ Ike thought._ She's not that far away. _

He walked down the street and to the Empress' palace. The guard stopped him.

"I'm Ike," he said. "Sanaki's friend. I have this package for her."

After a long time of trying to prove that he was who he said he was, the guard let him in. He walked down the hallway, wondering where Sanaki was. He saw an old man in the corridor, and asked him. The old man gave him some confused directions, then said, "Last I heard she was in her room."

_Great, _thought Ike_. Sanaki's room. The only room in this entire castle that I don't know how to get to!_

He wandered down the halls, looking for Sanaki's room. Finally, he saw a small door, covered by a curtain. There was a guard outside of it.

__

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone.

"Halt!" said the man. "This is the Empress's room. State your business or leave."

"I have this for her. I've been trying to get it to her before her birthday is over, so I would like to give it to her."

"The Empress is seeing no one at the moment. Come back later."

Ike slapped his forehead. He walked up to the door and knocked. "Sanaki," he said.

Suddenly, a voice through the door came, "Who is it? I said I didn't want to see anyone!"

"Sanaki, it's me," said Ike. "I've got something for you."

"The Empress is NOT seeing anyone right now!" the guard said firmly.

Suddenly, the door opened. "What is all that racket?" she said. "I'm trying to-" Her words were cut off, and she stared, shocked. "Ike?"

"_Sanaki_?"

__

But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head.

Sanaki looked incredibly different. She wore a simple red and blue dress instead of her robes. One hand was holding a brush which was halfway through her hair, the back of which was usually tucked up under her robes. Her shoes had been replaced by a pair of blue sandals. Ike decided he'd never seen anyone as striking.

Sanaki regained some of her poise. "If you must know, I am getting ready for my birthday party. What are you doing here?"

"I - I came to give you this," said Ike. He held out the package.

"What is it?"

"Your birthday present."

Sanaki looked surprised. "You got me a birthday present?"

Ike nodded. "I didn't know you were having a birthday party," he said.

"Oh," she said. "I always do. It's kind of expected. You... you can come if you like. Just give me a second." She disappeared into her room.

The guard looked, amazed, at Ike. "You," he said, "Are the luckiest person I've ever seen. If that had been anyone else, she would have killed them! She must really like you."

That made him smile.

__

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'

When Sanaki came out of her room, she was her old self. "Coming?" she asked, starting off down the hallway. Ike followed quickly. Now this was the Sanaki he was used to. With his much longer legs, he caught up with her easily and kept pace.

As the two walked down the hallway, they passed a pair of old ladies. Both scrutinized Ike. "What a cute couple those two make," one said. "Sanaki was always so small for her age. I never thought she would find someone like that."

"Ah, she's in good hands now," said the other.

__

Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Ike looked at Sanaki. She was shocked into silence again. Then she blushed slightly. Ike felt his own cheeks burn a bit.

"Those ladies and their silly gossip," Sanaki said, regaining her confidence once again. "Come on, the room is just around the corner."

__

'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for.

Ike followed Sanaki into a large room set with tables. All the nobles and some of the Holy Guard were there, eating and talking.

A few looked over when Ike and Sanaki walked in. Ike realized he was still carrying her present. "So, what do I do with this?" he asked her.

"On the table would be fine," she said, pointing to a table with some gifts on it. He did so, then looked around.

"Ike!" called Sanaki. She patted the seat of the chair beside her. "Come sit over here." He walked over and sat down. There was food on the tables. All of it looked and smelled delicious, and Ike suddenly realized he was hungry.

"Help yourself," said Sanaki. She herself reached for a plate and put some of its contents on her own. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Very," said Ike. He took some of what he thought was potatoes. It was indeed potatoes, but they were spiced with something he did not recognise. They were wonderful.

"Those are my favourite," said Sanaki, pointing at the potatoes. "Do you like them?"

"Definitely," he said.

__

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more,

The meal ended, and the tables were carried away by a platoon of people. Ike noticed some of the guests helping, so he joined in himself.

When the tables were carried away to one corner of the room, some music started to play. Immediately, many of the people paired off and began to dance. Others stood by the walls, with drinks, chatting. Ike talked to Sanaki, telling her about how all the people she had known were and what they were doing now. She in return told him about life as the Empress. After a while, she began to relax. She laughed, made him laugh as well with her witty observations.

__

Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for.

The party went on awhile. Sanaki opened the gifts people had given her, and graciously thanked each of them. When she opened Ike's parcel, she smiled. He had gotten her a shawl in her favourite colour, blue, with small, sparkling emerald coloured beads along the edges.

"It's lovely, Ike," she said. "Where did you get it?"

"I made it," said Ike. "Mist helped me with the weaving."

"You made this yourself?" She said. "that's... so kind of you. Thank you!" She tied the shawl around her shoulders, laughed. "It even matches my dress."

"Empress Sanaki," said one of her guard, smiling. "It is your turn to dance."

"Sigrun, you always do this to me," Sanaki moaned, half laughing. "Must I?"

"Yes," Sigrun said. "It is your birthday, after all."

Sanaki sighed. She turned to Ike. "It is the last song, and every year, Sigrun makes me dance the last dance. Do you mind? I mean, just as friends."

Ike looked at her, not quite sure what she was suggesting. "Do I mind what?"

"Dancing with me."

"Sure," said Ike. "Why not. But I warn you, I don't dance."

"Oh, that's alright," said Sanaki. "Neither do I."

__

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

The two walked out together to the centre of the floor. They looked at each other for a moment, both embarrassed.

"Well," said Sanaki. She trailed off. Then the musicians in the corner started to play, and the two began to dance. After a moment, Ike figured out that dancing was not so unlike sword fighting, or at least, it required the coordination and the ability to anticipate the other's movements. Ike found the girl he was dancing with was a whole different Sanaki. He didn't mind so much, though. He liked her both ways.

__

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for

The party was soon over, and Ike prepared to leave. Sanaki stopped him in the hall. "Wait," she said. "when you said 'leave'... where are you going?"

"To see somewhere new," Ike said.

"You're leaving the continent?" she asked.

"That's right," Ike said. Sanaki looked down. "What's wrong?" Ike asked.

"I will miss you," she said. She reached up and quickly hugged him.

"And I will miss you," he replied, "But I doubt it will be forever. I'll come back."

"If I wasn't empress," Sanaki said, "I would come with you."

"If you weren't empress," said Ike, "I'd have asked you to come."

__

She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for

"But that cannot be," said Sanaki. She adopted her old self again. "For I most certainly am empress, and there is no one to give Beignion to. Ah well, We will surely see each other again."

"Of course," said Ike. "I'll visit you the moment I get back."

"Do you need to go now, or will you stay the night?" Sanaki asked.

"I'll stay the night if you like," said Ike.

The two walked outside, sat down on a bench outside the palace. They looked up at the moon, and talked a long time. Both felt weariness begin to weigh down their limbs.

"Sanaki," said Ike, when he got no answer to his question. He looked over at his friend to see her leaning her head on the bench, fast asleep.

__

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for

Ike walked silently through the palace, carrying the sleeping Sanaki. This time, no one stopped him. The shawl he had made her slipped off her shoulders, so he carried it over one arm.

The guard on her room opened the door and pointed to her bed. Ike pulled the purple canopy aside and lay her down on the bed. He pulled her blue shawl around her, then covered her in her soft blankets. He turned around and began to leave.

Sanaki woke as someone set her down on her bed, but she didn't move except to crack open one eyelid. She saw it was Ike. As he left, she realized she wouldn't be seeing him for a long time. Ike was never one to wait until late morning to set off.

"Goodbye, Ike," she whispered.

Ike looked over. Sanaki was sitting up on her bed, looking at him. He smiled.

"Goodbye, Sanaki."

__

Just the girl I'm lookin' for


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, this is an IkeXSanaki, even though it starts with Sothe and Micaiah or Yune.

Enjoy! :D I own nothing.

* * *

Sothe woke to a light laugh. He opened his eyes to see Micaiah walking through the camp with a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Micaiah, what are you doing?" Sothe muttered, still tired.

"I'm Yune, actually," said Yune. "And I'm making a list of people in this camp who look funny or cute when they're asleep. Technically, I don't sleep, and I'm bored."

"Who's on it?" asked Sothe, sitting up.

"Well, you, for one," Yune said, "and Volug, because he curls up in a ball when he's asleep, and Zihark, because he sleeps with his sword. And Rafael, because he looks so sweet and happy when he's sleeping."

Sothe looked at her strangely. "You're in a silly mood, aren't you?"

Yune cocked her head. "I suppose I am."

The two heard footsteps walking along the forest floor. Sanaki walked into the clearing. "Oh, you're awake," she said. "Hello, Micaiah, Sothe."

"Yune, actually. Hello, Sanaki," said Yune.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Sanaki asked.

"I'm making a list of people who look cute or funny when they're asleep," said Yune.

"Really?" asked Sanaki. "Can I see it?" Yune held out the list. Sanaki looked at it, laughed. "Zihark sleeps with his sword?" she asked.

"Yep," Yune said.

Sanaki handed the list back to Yune. Then she looked around. She saw something, a movement. She looked closer. It was Ike. He was asleep. He was sprawled out on top of his cape, leaning back against a tree. He looked really, really cute. She laughed.

"Yune," she said, pointing. "You should add Ike to your list."

Yune looked over and laughed a bit herself. "Yes, I should." She put pencil to paper and wrote down _Ike sleeps like he's taking an afternoon nap against a tree_ on her list.

Sanaki yawned hugely. "Well, I should probably go back to camp. But it's impossible to sleep there, with all the people who are awake."

"Stay here," Yune suggested. "It's comfortable and relatively quiet."

"Alright," said Sanaki. She lay down on the forest floor and closed her eyes. Yune, talking to Sothe, knew that she was asleep.

Yune showed Sothe something on her list. He laughed out loud.

"Uh...?" came a soft sound. Yune looked over to see Ike standing up, his eyes wide open. "What are you doing, Micaiah?"

"YUNE," said Yune. "Yu-ne. How hard is that? And I'm making a list of people who look funny or cute while they're asleep."

"...why?" Ike asked.

"Because I'm bored, why else?" Yune replied.

Ike looked around. "You should add Sanaki to the list," he said, pointing. Sanaki was sleeping with her head pillowed on one arm, and the other was clutched to her chest, and a little smile on her face. Ike thought she looked adorable.

"Sure," said Yune. She wrote on her list, _Sanaki looks much less severe when she is asleep_ on her list.

Ike walked over to Sanaki. He looked down at her in concern. "She looks cold." He pulled his cape off of his shoulders and tucked it around her. Her tiny smile grew, and she held the edge of the cape with one of her hands.

"We have a lot to do tomorrow," said Ike, "and I already took my watch. I'm going back to sleep." He lay down under the tree that he had been sleeping under and closed his eyes. Yune could see thoughts swirling through his head, but then he slowly fell asleep.

Sothe lay down and fell back asleep. Yune sat, gazing at the moon. Then she heard a stir. Looking over, she saw Sanaki wake. She looked at the cape around her, Ike's, and smiled.

"He really cares about you," said Yune. She liked the idea of those two together. It would make them both happy.

Sanaki looked at her, genuine anxiety showing on her face. "Do you really think so?"

"It's kind of obvious," Yune laughed. "He's very blunt about everything."

"'blunt as a rusty sword' Sigrun says," Sanaki laughed. "He says he likes it that way. Keeps the air clearer."

It certainly does," Yune said. "Around Ike, you're either friend or foe, and you always know which."

"I'm going to give him his cape back," said Sanaki. She picked up Ike's cape and put it next to him. She closed her eyes for a second, leaning against him. "I hadn't realized how cold it was out here," she said, feeling warm. She moved away, but then sat down next to him, leaning against the tree.

Yune smiled as Sanaki fell asleep.

Ike and Sanaki woke to the noise of the distant camp. Yune and Sothe had both left. It was a chilly morning, but neither was cold.

"Good morning," Ike said, unable to keep a smile off of his face.

"Good morning," said Sanaki, smiling herself.

They looked awkwardly at each other for a second. Then, as one, they got up and headed toward camp. They would sort out this newfound closeness later.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here we go, my third IkeXSanaki. I know, i'm on an updating spree today. It makes me happy. I had nothing else to do ALL DAY but write. It's so nice. :D Well, I don't own anything! On with the show!

* * *

__

She's blood, flesh and bone  
no tucks or silicone.  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound.

He clasped her hand in a friendly handshake, not noticing the shocked looks on the faces of her guard. She looked right at him, meeting his eyes with a smile.

"Well done," she told him. "That was some of the best fighting I've ever seen."

"Thank you," he said.

__

but somehow I can't believe  
that anything should happen

She held herself regally, not at all intimidated by the tall man before her. "May I ask you something?" she said, slightly sarcastic.

"What?" The man said.

"What rock have you been living under for the past, oh, twenty years, to not know that Laguz slavery is illegal? No, you can't plead ignorance to this. You knew very well it was illegal and morally wrong, but you did it anyway, didn't you? I sometimes wonder at the stupidity shown by those who think their money will protect them."

Ike silently cheered for her. Saying things like that took guts, especially when the person you were saying it to was taller than you.

__

I know where I belong  
and nothing's gonna happen, yeah.

She stood in front of him. She had been stripped of her title, of her office, driven out of Begnion, and here she was, an empress still. Still she stood tall, and still, she was regal and beautiful. But there was something different about her. True courage allowed her to stand up to those who opposed her now, instead of the confidence of being of a rank higher than them. She had grown, it seemed, from a slightly spoiled child to a woman, a strong one.

__

Cause she's so high,  
high above me, she's so lovely.  
She's so high,  
like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me.

Her robes billowed as she summoned the magic necessary for the spell. She cried an unintelligible word, and power glowed around the creature. It cried out and lashed at her. Suddenly, her slim frame looked so incredibly small. But she stood strong, dodging the hit and attacking again. Ike watched from off to the side, smiling, proud of her.

__

first class and fancy free,  
she's high society,  
she's got the best of everything.

He remembered how she had been, when she was still Empress, but after they had first met. 'How dare you speak to the Apostle that way!' they would say. But Sanaki would interrupt, saying, 'I like it when he talks that way. To the point and easy to understand, with no annoying nonsense. And Ike is my friend, and _you_ will not speak to _him_ that way.'

__

What could a guy like me ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be,  
why should I even bother?

Sanaki gazed at the rain.

"Are you alright?" Ike asked her, worried, knowing from Elincia how strange it was to be a royal one second, then common the next.

"I'm fine," said Sanaki. "... It's what I deserve, I suppose. I really was a spoiled brat when I was Apostle, wasn't I?"

Ike sat down on the chair next to her. "Sanaki," he said, "You were a brilliant empress. You led your people with a flair, you did what you hand to for them. You were a bit... forbidding, but it was useful when you needed it. You always had courage and the right instincts, and that's what matters most."

__

Cause she's so high,  
high above me, she's so lovely.  
She's so high,  
like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me.

She smiled sadly at him. "Thank you," she said. "I was so... rude, so snobby to you at first, but you became my friend, and you still tell me I was good. I was so... _pigheaded!_ You're amazing, Ike. How do you forgive like that?"

"Like what?" said Ike. "I'm a terrible forgiver! But you deserved forgiveness, if indeed you'd ever said anything to me I hadn't deserved. Think about it. I was rude myself, and I was probably rather prejudiced against you from the start. I was the pigheaded one. You forgave me."

__

She comes to speak to me,  
I freeze immediately,  
cause what she says sounds so unreal.

Sanaki laughed out loud. She fell back slightly, and Ike steadied her with an arm. "Careful," he said.

"Ike, how did this happen?" she laughed. "There we were, both stubborn as heck, and dead set against each other, and now look at us!"

"Maybe it was fate," Ike laughed.

"The will of the goddess," Sanaki agreed. "She changed the heart of a proud idiot."

"_Two_ proud idiots," Ike corrected.

"_Two_ proud idiots, then. She changed our minds and made us allies and closest friends." Sanaki took a deep breath. "And maybe more," she blurted.

__

Somehow I can't believe,  
that anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
and nothing's gonna happen, yeah.

Ike looked at her, shocked. "Maybe more..." he said. It sounded right. "Sanaki, are you sure?"

Sanaki stared straight at him. "Ike, I'm not sure about anything anymore. My whole life is topsy-turvy and confusing. All I am sure of now is this. If you'll have Sanaki the girl instead of Sanaki the empress, Sanaki the girl will consider herself the luckiest girl alive."

"Sanaki," said Ike, "Do you think whether you were Empress or not ever mattered to me? When you're raised as a common mercenary, rank is nothing. It's who you are, not what you are, that matters, and you are Sanaki, crown or no." Then he laughed. "Think of what those idiots would have said if this had happened before."

"Oh," Sanaki laughed. "Now _that_ would have been a sight to see."

Ike, still laughing, imitated the voice of one of the Senators. "Oh, empress," he said. "how could you possibly think highly of that upstart commoner? He has no lineage! NO LINEAGE!" He choked with laughter.

Sanaki imitated the quivery voice of one of the ladies who had so disapproved of the way she spoke to Ike. "Yes, Sanaki, he is a nice young man. But you mustn't fall for him, or it will chase away that lovely prince you'll find some day!" Then in her normal voice, "little did she know it was already too late." Then she collapsed from laughter, leaning against Ike.

Ike put his arms around her, and they shook with laughter together.

They calmed down a little, and Ike could tell by the way Sanaki sagged against him that she was worn out. "Are you tired?" he said. "I can find you a bed to sleep in."

"Completely exhausted," Sanaki said.

Ike took her to his own room. "You can sleep here until I find you a permanent bed," he said.

Sanaki lay down, tucking the blankets gratefully around her. "Ike?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much for helping me." She sat up, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Then she lay down and closed her eyes. Almost immediately, her breathing slowed.

Ike stared at her, filled with a kind of delirious happiness for a moment. Then he drew down the curtains to give her some darkness, pulled the blanket over her, and left her, the beautiful, strong girl, the one who loved him, to sleep.

__

Cause she's so high,  
high above me, she's so lovely.  
She's so high,  
like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me.


	4. Chapter 4

woohoot! Here's another IkeXSanaki. I had an inspiration overload! :D It's a continuation of 'She's so high above me', my last one. It takes place near the end of Radient Dawn. It's to my faveourite song in the entire world! _Lovers in a Dangerous Time, _by the Barenaked Ladies.

On with the show!

* * *

_Don't the hours grow shorter as the days go by?  
We never get to stop and open our eyes._

"Hello, Ike," Sanaki said as they passed in the hall.

"Hello, Sanaki," Ike replied. He smiled at her. She returned his smile with one of her own.

She paused in walking for a moment, wanting to stay and talk to Ike, then said, "Oh! We have to be in that meeting soon, don't we?"

"Right! We do," said Ike. The two walked together toward the meeting room.

Ike sighed. _Never a spare second_, he thought. When Sanaki had sought their help, the two had fallen the rest of the way into what had started when they first met. Ike had thought it would change things, but they had no time to just be together.

_One minute you're waiting for the sky to fall  
Next you're dazzled by the beauty of it all._

"Sanaki," whispered Ike.

Sanaki opened her eyes. "What is it?" she whispered back.

"I have something to show you."

Sanaki, intrigued, got out of her bed. She walked with Ike out of her tent.

"Look up," he said, pointing to the sky.

Sanaki gasped. "It's incredible!" The sky was ablaze with palest pink, gold, orange, and each cloud looked like a rainbow.

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

Ike laughed. "It's even better from up on the hill. Come see." He took her hand, and the two ran up onto the hill nearby the camp. Sanaki leaned against Ike and stared at the sky, enraptured. He put an arm around her. "Bet you never saw something like this from Beignion," he said.

"Not once," breathed Sanaki. "You had to be up at the top floor to even see the sunset, and I was never able to see the sunrise."

_Lovers in a dangerous time _

She leaned against Ike, happy to finally have some time to spend with him. With all the things to do, the battles to fight, training, planning, negotiating, then dropping into bed when it was all over, she only ever saw Ike in his role as Commander. It was a relief to know Ike, the man, was still there.

_These fragile bodies of touch and taste,  
this fragrant skin, this hair like lace._

Ike looked at Sanaki. She stood tall and steady, making it easy to forget how small she was. She was short for her age, and slim. Her eyes were lit up by the sunrise, and she smiled. Ike decided he had never seen a girl as beautiful as she.

_Spirits open to thrust of grace,  
never a breath you can't afford to waste._

Sanaki turned to Ike. Her eyes still glowed, even though she faced away from the sunrise.

"It will be a while before the camp fully awakes," said Ike.

"That means we have some time to just be us," said Sanaki, "Instead of Commander and Discarded Empress."

"That's right," said Ike, "... unless you feel like going back to sleep."

"Going back to sleep?" Sanaki laughed. "Nothing could be further from my mind."

She leaned against him, and he kissed her.

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

"Well, well," said a voice from behind the two. "The upstart and the dishonoured empress. How sweet. I'm sorry it has to end so soon."

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

Ike and Sanaki sprang apart. Ike whipped out his sword, which was always at his side. "Sanaki, behind me."

Sanaki saw the sense of obeying. He had a weapon, while her tome was still in her tent. Ike backed up, as the group of golden soldiers closed in on them. He backed further and further, pushing Sanaki into the shelter of a bush hollow.

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

Sanaki looked around, desperately. They were surrounded completely. Even if she crawled through the bush, she couldn't get back to the camp and rouse the others.

"What are you doing here?" Ike said tensely, his sword pointed at the man who had spoken.

"Why, I'm launching a surprise attack on this camp of useless rebels who would overthrow the Goddess. But you two were awake, and I couldn't have you running off and warning the rest. So it's time for you to die."

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

Sanaki heard the clash of metal and saw as Ike countered the man's blow with his sword. The man backed up, hoping to pull Ike out to where he could be surrounded, and Sanaki killed. But Ike, a commander himself, stayed right where he was.

"Think you can fool me with that trick?" said Ike.

"No," said the man. "I was simply making room for this."

An archer walked forward to stand three feet away from Ike. Ike could not reach the man without exposing Sanaki and himself. An arrow fired. Ike dodged it, and Sanaki jerked to the side. The arrow twanged into the bush behind them.

_When you're lovers in a dangerous time,  
__sometimes you're made to feel as if your love's a crime._

Sanaki grew tired of dodging, and she knew it was not long before an arrow speared either her or Ike. And Ike could not reach the archers without them both being defeated. If only she had her tome, those idiots wouldn't be so smug.

She saw an image of the Tome in her mind, and the page she used to cast her most powerful and favourite spell. If only it was a bit clearer... what were those words...

She heard Ike stifle a cry of pain as an arrow hit him in the arm. On instinct, she focussed on the archer and cried out her spell-words, her subconscious remembering them even if her upper mind did not.

_Nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight  
You gotta kick at the darkness till it bleeds daylight._

She saw, looking out from behind Ike, the shocked looks on their enemies faces as the archer was disintegrated where he stood.

"B-but she is unarmed!" cried the leader of the band.

"Without my Tome, yes," called Sanaki, "but a magic-user is never unarmed!" She lowered her voice. "Ike, I can hold my own fairly well in battle. What do you say we take these fools down?"

Ike smiled without turning his head. "You're on."

As one, the two burst out from the shelter of the bush. Ike lay around him with his sword, sending the golden knights flying. Sanaki cried out her spell-words, erasing all who came near her or Ike.

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

"Sanaki!" cried Ike, shoving her out of the way of an attack from behind. This left him surrounded by three enemies. Sanaki decided to lessen his load, and roasted one of them. They shared a smile.

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

Nothing stopped them. Sanaki took her anger at all the humiliation the masters of the golden knights had inflicted upon her, all the things they had done to Ike, his injury now, and formed it into a fire that burned hotter than that of her spell-book. She attacked with a new spell, one invented by her in fury. It was more powerful more focussed than even her old favourite.

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

There were many of the raiders, but they were unorganized, as Ike and Sanaki had been sure to take out their leader first. But there were a _lot_ of them. Right when Sanaki thought they'd be overwhelmed, the morale of the party broke at Ike and Sanaki's ferocity and coordination, and they fled.

Ike and Sanaki stood up on the hill, watching them leave in mixed wonder and triumph.

_Lovers in a dangerous time_

Ike laughed. "Well, we certainly showed them, didn't we?" he said.

"Serves them right for interrupting the only time we've had together in days," said Sanaki.

"Got that right," Ike laughed. "Now, where were we?"

_We were lovers in a dangerous time_

Ike kissed Sanaki again. Suddenly, they heard someone calling.

"Not again," said Ike as they parted.

Boyd, Titania, Sigrun, Tainith, Sothe, and Mia ran up the hill, stopping in front of Ike and Sanaki.

"We missed the fight," remarked Sothe. "Well done, fighting them all off, if there were as many as Micaiah saw."

"You two were kissing," Mia remarked.

_We were lovers in a dangerous time_

"They were?" Boyd said. He looked at Ike and Sanaki, whose hands were still joined. "HAH! I knew there was something going on between you two! Now Kieran owes me that axe he found!"

"Boyd!" scolded Titania, but she was smiling herself.

Sigrun laughed. "How was I so oblivious as to not see this coming?" she said.

Even Tainith smiled slightly. "Think of how the senate would have reacted to that," she said.

"Have I ever thought of how the senate would react? To anything?" Sanaki laughed. "Who cares what the rich morons think anyway?"

"That's probably why the people loved you so much," Tainith laughed.

_Lovers, Lovers, Lovers,_

Ike and Sanaki sat in the forest by the camp, leaning against each other. The others had woken up just in time to see the raiding party run, and Ike and Sanaki had been told to relax for the day. Ike smiled and placed his hand on top of Sanaki's. She looked up and smiled at him. Now they had all the time together they could want.

_Lovers in a dangerous time_.


End file.
